Deseo de vida - Prólogo
by Angel Varick
Summary: La vida de Sasuke se ha quebrado. Sakura, quien ha sido una persona importante para él desde muy jóvenes, siempre está con él y trata de ayudarlo con todo, a pesar de que éste no lo quiere. Sasuke, psicológicamente no está bien, y comienza a desear todo mal, pero ella quiere impedir que él continúe con aquellos pensamientos. Salvarlo de su soledad a pesar de que le cueste la vida.


PROLOGO

"_Que nosotros nos hayamos distanciado, fue todo mi culpa. Intenté hacerte daño solo para que me odiaras, y te olvidaras de mí de una vez por todas. Quería que me odiaras, que te alejaras de mí antes de que sucediese algo peor… ¿Por qué ahora soy yo quién te quiere a mi lado? No puedo entender lo que está pasando. Tú eras la única mujer que me amaba después de todo… ¿Estás loca mujer? Cavando tu propia tumba ante mis pies. Tienes mucho por lo que vivir y aun así… Quiero tenerte a mi lado para que mueras junto a mí."_

"_Ella es una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y brillantes. Su cuerpo es tan delicado y femenino, no podría compararlo con el de otras mujeres. Es muy delgada, parece débil, pero tiene una gran fuerza y un carácter fuerte. Es una mujer muy llorona también… No me gusta cuando ella llora en frente de mi."_

"_Me gustaría poder amarla normalmente como cualquier otro hombre puede amar a una mujer… Y no como un asesino desea a su presa."_

"_Lo único que no sabe ella, es que dentro de mi cabeza hay algo macabro. Me tiene desquiciado, estar tan solo… Es lo único que me ha mantenido al margen. Me enfurezco con facilidad, no tolero a la gente tan prepotente, odio a quienes se creen superiores… Odio que me comparen con otros hombres. Soy una bestia… En cualquier momento explotaré, mataré a alguien como lo más mínimo."_

"_Aun así… Sabes de mi condición… Aún te quedas conmigo, vas a visitarme casi a diario, me sonríes todos los días… Aun cuando intenté dañarte… Sigues en frente de mi puerta como si nada hubiese sucedido, o más bien, sabes… Pero intentas comprenderme."_

- Deberías irte a tu casa.  
- No puedo hacer eso, Sasuke… Siempre has sido muy descuidado contigo mismo. Si yo no estuviese aquí ni siquiera comerías bien.  
- No es necesario que sigas haciendo esto por mí… ¡Ya deja de forzarte a hacer las cosas!  
- Sasuke… -Su mirada se entristece- Yo nunca me he forzado a hacer esto…  
- Quiero que te vayas. No tienes nada más que hacer aquí, solo vete a casa…  
- ¿Todavía estás pensando en lo que sucedió antes de ayer?

"_¿Cómo no lo voy a pensar…? Dios mío Sakura… Vete a tu casa, no puedo verte más a la cara. ¿¡No entiendes que no quiero hacerte daño!?"_

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Sasuke. A mí no me importa en realidad, estabas muy tenso… Además no has estado bien… Desde "eso"…  
- Hmph… -Sonríe sarcásticamente- ¿¡Qué sabes tú de cómo me siento!? Tú no vives sola. Tú no te quedaste sin familia. Tú no te quedaste sin nada. ¡TODO LO CONTRARIO! ¡TIENES DE TODO! ¡ERES…! ¡Eres feliz…! –Mira hacia un lado, y golpea la pared de la sala a su derecha- ¿Por qué no me dejas estar solo…? Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces…  
- Sasuke… Yo también te lo he dicho miles de veces. ¡No te dejaré solo! ¡Voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para poder salvarte!  
- Ha… ¿Salvarme? ¿De qué? –Siendo sarcástico-  
- No puedo permitir que te sumerjas en la soledad, y que no salgas adelante. ¡Te estás atascando! Sasuke… Por favor… Estoy segura que Itachi no quería esto para ti.  
- ¡BASTA DE HABLAR COMO SI LO SUPIERAS TODO! –Golpea nuevamente la pared. Se acerca a ella, amenazándola con la mirada- ¡Eres una molestia! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!  
- ¿¡Sasuke…!?  
- Ya no soporto que sigas con esto… De que me tengas lástima… Qué actúes como si estuviese bien… Sakura, yo no estoy bien… No estoy bien. –Su expresión se vuelve dramática, desesperada- Me quiero morir.  
- ¡No digas eso! ¡Sasuke…! Antes solías ser un hombre que lo tenía todo, eras popular con las chicas, tu familia te adoraba y esperaba mucho de ti… Eres un hombre con grandes habilidades, y de una inteligencia sorprendente. Eres guapo además. Vives en una residencia de lujo… Deberías estar trabajando… No sobreviviendo con ahorros.  
- Sakura… Ya basta… Es en serio… -Su mirada se vuelve fría, y vacía-  
- Tú sabes que no puedo abandonarte…  
- Lo sé… Eres lo único que tengo en mi vida… Eres todo lo que me queda. No quiero hacerte más daño… Lo más sensato es que me dejes.  
- Pero yo no puedo hacer eso. Si tengo que apostar mi vida por ti… No te abandonaré.

"_La mujer que más deseo proteger… Me protege a mí. La mujer a la que tanto daño le deseo hacer… Me deja sin elección. ¿Por qué me haces esto…? ¿Por qué sigues confiando en mí…? Eres… Tan persistente. Solo te preocupas por mí. Me molesta tu cuidado, pero me hace feliz… Por dentro quiero hacerte tanto daño… Pero me haces contradecir mis propios pensamientos…"_

"_Ese día que te hice daño… Ese día, juré que me iba a suicidar. Tú, amablemente, me lo impediste. Deja ir… Por favor… No puedo, no puedo… Yo no puedo tener más lazos."_

- Sasuke… Siempre estaré a tu lado.  
- Basta…  
- Te amo con todo mí ser… Sasuke. Sabes que no puedes hacer nada… -Sonríe-  
- Es tan humillante que me hagas sentir un hombre tan débil… Me duele tener estos sentimientos... Me encantaría decirte sin remordimientos… Que yo…

"_Que a pesar de desear tu muerte… Te amo."_


End file.
